Orange Felicity
by RainyDumplings
Summary: Athena thought Apollo was afraid of Eldoon's - the noodle shop, but turns out it's much more than that. AU. Fluff. One-shot, R&R!


**Orange Felicity**

Athena was sitting on the bright blue couch in the Wright's Anything Agency with her hands fisted in her lap and her left brow twitching in utter frustration. She hadn't eaten anything all morning and her patience was starting to get rather low...

"Apollo, can we go to Eldoon's now?"

"Eldoon's?" he shot back, holding some kind of box in his hands that was probably one of Trucy's crazy magician inventions. "Their noodles are salty and I'm not even sure if they are noodles."

Athena groaned; Apollo always had some excuse prepared: "Oh, I'm busy." or "Can't today!" something like that. But the excuses were becoming more, and more frequent, like he was purposely trying to get out of it or scared.

"Apollo?"

"Yes?" he stepped over some more of Trucy's toys to put the box back into it's correct location. The office was always a mess and it angered him to no end. He just wanted a clean environment to work in, not some toystore.

"Are you scared of me?" the ginger asked, making direct eye-contact with him. She was going to get answers today, even if it meant throwing him out of the office building.

"W-well," he scratched the front of his head nervously with a small, barely noticeable sweat beading on the side of his face. "It's not that I'm afraid of you...I mean-yes, I am sorta scared of you but it's not I'm terrified of you."

"I don't follow." she answered bluntly.

Apollo sighed and sat down on the ugly pink carpet, rubbing the side of his temples in a circular motion. Athena often forgot how admirable he was sometimes; doning his infamous red lawyer suit, gold bracelet, and a cowlick. A very unusual looking cowlick in the front of his forehead. Apollo was so captivating and held a mysterious enchantedness about him.

"I am scared of you, but not scared of you. I'm afraid of...of..." his face looked hurt. Had she done something to hurt him? Athena thought maybe we was afraid of the noodle shop owner as he was reluctant to go. If he was, what did the owner do that made him this way? Threaten him with food?

"C'mon, finish your sentence." Athena begged, making hand motions that told him to go on.

"What would you do if someone said they liked you?" Apollo asked timidly. Athena guessed that someone liked her, but she couldn't place her finger on who. Klavier Gavin? Blackquill? Maybe...just maybe...Juniper Woods!? Athena liked Juniper, but she never imaged it would end up being in the "I like you" way. Didn't she have Robin Newman and Hugh O'Connor?

She gripped the fabric of her yellow skirt, "W-well...that's an interesting question. I'm not sure what I would do, but I'd probably end up doing something really stupid..."  
Apollo's face was bright red and he tried to cover it up by placing a hand over both his cheeks.

"Apollo?" Athena asked, now geniunely worried. He nodded to himself as if he just resolved some kind of internal conflict and lifted his head, looking right into the ginger's eyes. "Athena Cykes."

Oh my god. This isn't what I think this is!?

"You are beautiful!" he said with a light in his eyes. "Your hair is as red as autumn leaves and your eyes hold this massive, expansive cerulean space within them!"  
Athena grabbed her long hair and held it close to her, thinking that Apollo was gonna come chop it off! But in reality, her face turned a light shade of pink.

"I like you." he finished, oberving closely to see what her reaction was.

"Are you trying to test me? I'm the master of analytical psychology, you're not gonna get past me!"

"No, no! I mean...I like you, but not in the friend way..."

Athena her head down and her bangs hid her face. She couldn't register all that was happening at once, and really, she wasn't sure what the correct reaction would be or how to fix the discord in her heart. It wasn't a bad discord, she just felt as if her heart was a living thing that had just been badly shaken up.

"Umm...Athena?" Apollo was worried now. "Do you not-"

"I do." she muttered shyly, stroking her hair uneasily.

"Wait, what?"

"I do." she repeated again.

"You like me?"

"Yes, I do! Idiot!" and socked him in the jaw out of embarrassment of saying yes several times without being heard each time.

Apollo doubled over from the sudden shock of taking a blow straight to the jaw and landed against Trucy's magic boxes. The office was a mess again in only a matter of moments; and just after he'd cleaned up. "God dang it..."

Athena was terribly flustered; she could easily just grab his tie and kiss him, or she could just as easily run for the hills.

_Kiss. Run. Kiss? Run? Kiss... Run! KISS! _

Athena crawled over to Apollo and quickly brushed her lips upon his.

"Did you just...kiss me?"

"No."

"Your face is red."

"Shut up!" she hid her face behind her hands. Apollo sat up and started cackling at her cute expression and then asked bluntly if they could kiss again because the first small kiss was just the start and it was nowhere near enough.

The second kiss was delicious; warm tongues, soft lips, teeth grazing - and the room felt hot, like someone turned the heat on thirty degrees above room temperature. They finally pulled apart, panting with huge grins on their faces. It was euphoric.

They hoped no one would show up at the Wright's Anything Agency for awhile because neither felt like stopping or moving. It'd be disastrous if Phoenix or Maya walked in on them because...well. _Oops_.

* * *

**I apologize for any bad writing. I was in school and I wanted to finish this before the say got out so I was telling myself, "TYPE, TYPE, TYPE, OMG FIVE MORE MINUTES!" **

**Anyways, thank you for reading (this terrible story!) I think there were several sentence transition issues and some awkward lines. Please review too if you can! (I'll probably go back and edit sometime later, so suggestions are always helpful.)**


End file.
